


Gettin' Trolled

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood, Halloween, TW: Blood, just a little bit of halloween shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: When an uninvited guest stops by the Homestead Wynonna finds herself in a sticky situation*Just wanted to write something fun for Halloween. Hope y'all enjoy!*





	Gettin' Trolled

_ Rustle. Rustle. _

Wynonna peered over the top of the pumpkin she was currently in the middle of craving chunks from. She shifted her eyes to the right, then the left, before looking right again. She thought she had just heard something outside. After a few seconds of total silence she gave a carefree shrug and lowered herself in front of her pumpkin again. This was going to be the best pumpkin ever.

_ Creak. _

Wynonna looked straight above the spot where she sat. She was almost sure the wooden floorboards directly over her had just creaked. That was impossible, though. She was completely alone in the Homestead. She had been alone for hours. She knew for a fact that no one else was home. 

She listened for another sound. The air seemed to crackle with anticipation of another creak. The hairs on her neck stood slightly. Goosebumps prickled from her ear to her shoulder. She had no idea why. She dealt with spooky demons almost daily so she was basically desensitized when it came to the big bad scary things of the world.

When again she was met with only silence she let out a sigh at herself. She shook her head and turned her eyes back to her pumpkin. It was almost Halloween and although she was not the most traditional person when it came to holidays she liked the idea of Halloween. Free candy, running amok in the streets causing chaos, and scaring people. Those were some of her favorite things in life.

_ Creak. _

Just as she put knife to orange skin she heard the floorboards above her again. She shot out of her seat so quickly the chair toppled backwards. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, knife held tightly in her hand, while she waited for another sound. If something had crept in she was sure as Hell not going to let it get the jump on her.

_ Creak. _

“Alright, that’s it” Wynonna growled as she kicked the chair out of her way and turned to head toward the stairs. She reached for her waist in search of Peacemaker only to be reminded that she had misplaced the gun hours ago and had yet to find it. Her plan had been to wait for Nicole or Waverly come home and make one of them find it for her.

She rolled her eyes at herself because she had no time to search for the gun now. She would just have to fight off whatever was creeping around with the pumpkin coated knife she was still clutching. Maybe the pumpkin would give whatever it was an infection or something.

Without another thought about it, Wynonna marched up the stairs loudly. She was not going to sneak up on whatever was sneaking around. She was going to lure it out so she could fight it face to face. Wynonna Earp was a lot of things but a coward was not one of them. She had a knife, damn it, she would stab until her arm fell off if she had to.

“Listen up, shit for brains. I don’t care who you are or what your spooky ass reason for dropping in unannounced is. You need to come out of hiding so I can cut your dick off and get back to carving my damn pumpkin!”

She kicked open the door to the room that was directly above the kitchen. She stormed in, knife held up at the ready, and spun around in a circle. When she was met with nothing but an empty room she let out a frustrated sigh. There was no way she had imagined the footsteps above her head. She knew something was there.

“Get out here you shit stain” She focused on the closet across the room. That was the only hiding place. She took a few steps toward the closed doors and once more raised the knife “Alright, dumbass dracula or whatever you are. I have you trapped. Get out here so I can kill you.”

There was no answer. She wasn’t sure why she expected an answer but she had. She let out another frustrated sigh and closed the space between herself and the closet doors. She reached out for the handle and noticed her hand was shaking. She tried to shake it off. She wasn’t scared. Her adrenaline was just pumping extra fast through her veins. Yeah, that was it.

She gave her head a quick flick to push away the momentary feeling of fear. She refocused herself, gripped the small handle on the closet door, and with one quick flick she pulled the door open. She jumped back, screamed, and lifted the knife at whatever was coming at her.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing came at her. The closet was empty. She drew in a deep breath to calm her racing heart and dropped her arm to her side. She let out a huff of disappointment and shrugged at the empty closet “You’re losing your shit, Earp.”

She gave her head a shake of amusement at her own paranoia as she turned to leave the room. Maybe she was a little too immersed in the spirit of Halloween because she had definitely scared herself for no reason.

She was chuckling at herself as she left the room. As soon as she stepped back into the small hallway between the upper rooms a huge, green, fat, hairy troll looking monster jumped out from behind her and let out a throaty roar as it wrapped one of it’s huge arms around her.

A blood curdling scream left her lips as she reflexively swung her arm behind her with all her might to land a sharp elbow into the stomach area of the troll that had grabbed her.

The blow caused the creature to release her and stumble back a single step. There was only a split second that it was off balance before large red eyes were focused on Wynonna and the monster lunged at her again.

Working purely off instinct, Wynonna’s hand holding the knife thrust forward. As soon as the blade plunged into the soft flesh of the beast there was a spray of blood from the gash. This seemed to surprise Wynonna and she released her hold on the knife before backing away a few steps, staring with wide eyes at all the blood that had quickly poured from the wound.

A groan of agony was heard as the creature stumbled backwards until it ran into the wall behind it. As it slid slowly to the floor, one of the green hands reached up and pulled at the overly large nose sitting in the middle of the troll’s face. The motion served to successfully pull the head off the shoulders of the costume, revealing a disheveled looking red head inside “Fuck, Wynonna. I was just trying to scare you.”

“Oh my god!” Wynonna felt herself go completely numb as she realized what she had just done.

“You-” Nicole used one of her still costumed hands to gently cup around the knife that was still stuck in her abdomen. She drew in a sharp breath and pulled the hand away to reveal the shiny red blood that was still spilling from the wound “-You fucking stabbed me. I can’t believe you stabbed me.”

“Shit” Wynonna took two steps and dropped to her knees in front of Nicole. Her eyes were as round as silver dollars, her face was pale, and her hand trembled as she carefully reached out to touch at where the knife was still lodged inside of Nicole “I am so sorry, Haught. Fuck…” She shook her head because she didn’t know what to do. Her hand trembled as she touched lightly at the wound “...what do I do?”

“I…” Nicole coughed out a spray of blood. She groaned in pain and shut her eyes. As the blood from her mouth dripped down her chin she just shook her head weakly “...I’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“No, Nicole, no” Wynonna lifted a blood covered hand to Nicole’s face and gave a few soft taps against her cheek. “Stay awake, okay? You stay awake, do you hear me? I’m going to call for help!”

Nicole’s eyes came open slightly and she stared at Wynonna for a moment as if she did not recognize her. She coughed up some blood again and that’s when a tear came from her eye “Wynonna, I feel funny.”

“Shit” Wynonna’s hands were shaking so badly she was having a hard time holding onto her cellphone. She let out a soft sob as she tried desperately to dial “Haught, you stay with me god damn it!”

“Wyno…” Nicole’s voice trailed off and her head rolled to the side. “I….” She coughed up another bit of blood. Her hand weakly lifted and gripped against Wynonna’s arm gently. She managed to turn her head and open her heavy eyelids. “I….”

“Nicole!” Wynonna choked out and lifted both blood covered hands to cup at the woman’s face. “Come on, wake up. Just stay awake, alright? I’m going to get you to the truck. We’re going to the hospital.”

Nicole stared at Wynonna through barely opened eyes for a few seconds. Her hand that had gripped Wynonna’s arm fell away weakly. She blinked once before her eyes came open a little more widely than before. Then, out of nowhere, a slow smile spread over her lips. She straightened up slightly where she sat and laughed out “I got you so good.”

“What the-” Wynonna straightened up quickly, taking on the look of a deer caught in the headlights, as she stared at her friend who was sitting upright smirking at her.

“You should see your face right now, Earp” Nicole chuckled as her smirk turned into a mischievous smile.

“What?” Wynonna looked completely dumbfounded as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

“I have to admit, I didn’t think you’d deal me the fatal blow so quickly. I thought we’d fight it out for a few minutes before you finally killed me” Nicole’s amusement grew as she pulled the costume gloves off her hands. 

“Are you-?” Wynonna blinked and pushed away from Nicole. She eyed her up and down in confusion before her head shook and she let out a frustrated huff “-Are you fucking serious right now?”

“What? Can’t take a little joke?” Nicole batted her eyes innocently as she sat up away from the wall now. She reached behind herself to pull at the zipper on the back of the costume. Once she worked it down far enough to allow herself some freedom, she wiggled her shoulders and arms out of the costume. She then reached down to pull the knife out of where it had been stuck before pushing the material of the costume down until it bunched at her waist. That is when it was revealed that she had secured two fairly large bags of fake blood to her midsection under the padding of the costume. She smirked in amusement at herself and motioned to the near empty bag that had been punctured by the knife “If I wasn’t wearing my kevlar vest right now I’d be sweating about how close you came to actually stabbing me.”

Wynonna pushed off the floor and got her her feet. Her eyes took in everything that had been revealed to her and after a moment of processing she felt a wave of anger wash over her “You pretended to nearly die, Nicole! That is not a joke! That is cruel!”

“Oh please” Nicole rolled her eyes as she climbed to her feet as well. She pushed the costume down her legs and stepped out of it once it pooled around her ankles. She looked over Wynonna’s blood soaked, angry form and let out a huff of a laugh “You can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

“I thought you-” Wynonna choked on the lump in her throat that had formed suddenly as the fear that she had killed Nicole came rushing back to her. She motioned to the discarded blood stained costume with a trembling hand and shook her head “-You know nothing terrifies me more than the thought of my loved ones dying!”

Nicole felt bad now. She pushed her lips out in a pout as she stepped toward Wynonna. Her arms slid around her and that is when Nicole felt the woman was still trembling. Her heart twisted in with guilt as she hugged Wynonna tightly “I’m sorry. I thought you’d think it was hilarious.”

“You’re an entire bag of dicks” Wynonna grumbled against Nicole’s shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief against the woman as she finally started to calm down.

Nicole let out a soft laugh and pulled out of the embrace. She lifted a hand to Wynonna’s cheek, smudging some of the fake blood that had landed there in the commotion. “Does this mean we can finally call a truce?”

“Hell no” Wynonna scoffed as if she had just heard the most offensive thing in the entire world. “That would mean you won and I can’t let that happen.”

“That is not what a truce means” Nicole rolled her eyes in amusement and dropped her hand from Wynonna’s cheek. “That means we agree to mutually stop. No one wins and no one loses.”

“Nah” Wynonna shook her head and gave a dismissive flick of her wrist at the idea of a truce. “You’re just afraid I’ll get you back so good you won’t be able to win.”

Nicole knew Wynonna was overcompensating because she would never admit that she had been bested. Instead of arguing any further, she rolled her eyes in amusement and let out a very soft laugh “How about I concede here and now and we get you all cleaned up…” She smirked now as her eyes scanned slowly over Wynonna’s blood covered body.

Wynonna perked an eyebrow slightly at the way Nicole was looking at her. She had seen that look countless times before. She smirked because she knew what was going on in Nicole’s mind now. She gave a single nod and tried to sound casual as she asked “What’s my prize?”

Nicole smirked because she knew Wynonna had already figured out her prize. She licked her lips before she reached across herself to grip at the velcro strips that held her kevlar vest in place. She ripped them open and shifted so the vest slid off her arm and landed on the floor with a thud. She then reached for the bottom of her shirt “How about you bring your blood-soaked ass into the shower and find out?” As she spoke the last of her words she turned and ran toward the bathroom, stripping her shirt off in the process and tossing it behind her.

Wynonna’s smirk grew as she watched Nicole do the strip-and-run toward the bathroom. She had to admit the woman had gotten her pretty good and truce or not she would have to pay her back for it. But, she didn’t hate the fact that Nicole was going to clean her up and give her some apology sex in the shower. All things considered it was a Happy Halloween afterall.


End file.
